


Bonus Track 01: Apologize

by Sionnach



Series: Music Meme: Baby Loves to Dance [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames tries to buy Arthur's forgiveness with pastries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Track 01: Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't exactly reach 'drabble' length but since the rest are over 100 words, I suppose that can be forgiven. :D
> 
> Check out the first story for additional notes.

  
**Bonus Track 01:** Apologize - Timbaland

"I told you I was sorry, didn't I?"

"Buying me a croissant from the bakery down the street isn't exactly a typical apology."

Eames stood silent. "Who said we were typical or normal? Forgive me but we don't have a 'normal' relationship, Arthur. You of all people know this."

Pause. 

"It's from the bakery you love. You get this look in your eye whenever you smell the pastries let alone take a bite. I thought you may appreciate it," Eames concluded.


End file.
